


Memories

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Memories, Multi, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Strauss is alive, Tara is not in the Bau..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you drunk?"</p><p>"No..No just partially sober.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

Hotch finally finished the last bit of his paperwork and he was very happy he could go home and sleep..

As he was leaving his office he phone started to ring causing him to sigh and look who it was..

His eyes widened when he saw it was Emily who was calling...

He slid the green botton across and answered it.."Hello.."

He heard a sigh of relief..

"I wa-na co-come...back.." He heard a slurred voice whisper into the phone..

He frowned at the possibly of Emily drunk dialing him..

Hotch quickly gathered his thoughts and asked in a boss like voice "Are you drunk..?"

There was a pause and he could hear her breathing 

"No...No just partially sober.."Emily replied..

~That means she has somewhat of a clue of what she is talking about..~ Hotch thought in his head..

"Where are you now.." Hotch asked a partially drunk Emily..

"20 minutes away.."

Hotch almost dropped the phone and then she hung up..

Oh god..

Now he had to tell the team..


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch tells Morgan about what just happened.

The line went dead, and hitch realized Emily had hung up the phone.

"Great, just great" 

How was he gonna tell the team? 

Hotch was interrupted from his thoughts by Morgan knocking on his door.

"Hey, hotch we got a new case, some missing girl's remains was found about 2 hours from here"

Hotch took a single deep breath. He couldn't hide the fact that Emily was back, she was now at least only 15 minutes away.

Hotch opened his office door and immediately blurted out "Emily is back. She's twenty minutes away"

Morgan almost choked on his water and replied "wait, how? Are you sure?"

Hotch nodded "yeah she called me about five minutes ago, she was a little drunk"

Morgan gasped "she probably is on a plane, so maybe 20 hours. You did say she was drunk."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell the rest of the team though" hotch rubbed his callous hand over his face before sighing.

"Okay, we'll just tell them together or something" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded his head and they left to find the rest of the team. 

They found them about thirty seconds later, and they both sighed deeply.

"Here goes nothing" Morgan spoke softly.

They both entered and the rest of the team greeted them.

"We have something to tell you guys- um so-"

Morgan stopped in the middle of his sentence as they heard an all too familiar voice.


End file.
